Winter in July
by Lothiriel84
Summary: Even Patrick Jane happens to take someone else's advice from time to time. - Title comes from a song by Sarah Brightman, though I'm quite sure it was just a cover of someone else's song...


**Author's note: **this story takes place after third season's finale, or at some point in the future - whenever Jane finally manages to kill Red John and to be set free after his trial as well.

* * *

**Winter in July**

They sat at a table of the nearby café. A waitress took their order and quickly disappeared.

"So… how are you?"

He chuckled at this. "Fine, I guess".

That caused her to raise her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Come on, Sophie… What do you want me to say?"

She gave him a noncommittal shrug. "I don't actually know".

"_You_ look good – especially since you stopped dyeing your hair".

A smirk appeared on her face. "You have a thing for brunettes, haven't you?"

"My wife had brown hair, as a matter of fact".

"That's not what I meant".

Jane was saved in the nick of time by the waitress carrying a cup of coffee and a teapot of Earl Grey. He made a show of pouring the tea into his cup and sipping it slowly.

"How do you feel now that… well, you know".

His eyes narrowed slightly. "It's not as satisfying as I've always thought".

"Patrick… you knew that killing Red John wouldn't bring your wife and daughter back".

"Yeah, I knew _that_".

A soft sigh escaped from her lips. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. But you have to face reality. Your continuous self-inflicted punishment is of no use. Your loved ones wouldn't have wanted this for you".

"I deserve it. That's all".

"No, you don't!"

He tilted his head to one side. Sophie Miller actually snapping was a most unexpected sight to behold.

"No, I don't", he mocked. "I might even deserve praise for getting my family slaughtered".

That earned him a slap across his face. "You deserve _this_".

"Thank you very much", he stated in a matter-of-fact tone – as he rubbed his hand against his injured cheek.

"It's high time to move on, Patrick. Let your past rest, and try to get yourself a life".

"Okay, doc. What do you advise me to do?"

"Where are your friends now?"

"They're still in Sacramento, of course. I bid them farewell and left shortly after my trial".

"Why?"

Jane seemed to consider her question for a moment. "It's the best thing – both for them and for me".

"I doubt it".

"Oh, please. You're not really thinking there's any chance for some kind of _and-they-lived-happily-ever-after_ stuff to happen, are you?"

"They're your friends, Patrick. The closest thing you have to a family now. Why are you leaving them?"

Suddenly his attention focused on his own finger – sliding on the edge of the white teacup.

"Because it's safer for them. And for me as well".

"Red John is out of picture now. Why shouldn't they be safe with you?"

It was his turn to shrug now. "One never knows".

"And what about you? Are you afraid of committing yourself to something different than revenge, by any chance?"

"Here's the shrink talking. Can't you leave your profession aside for a moment?"

"Patrick… why is it so difficult for you to accept that you could have some sort of normal life again?"

He smirked. "Yeah. So I should go out and pick up women, correct?"

"No", she offered with a smile. "We both know you're more the marrying kind".

"Please, don't say that you really expect me to ask someone on a date".

She seemed to sense some kind of progress. "It doesn't have to be a date. You can choose whatever suits you best".

"And who should I date – or whatever else? You?"

"No need to joke about that. A relationship between the two of us would never work out well".

"So you're planning to produce a few more likely candidates?"

Sophie wondered for a moment if it was actually possible for Patrick Jane not to have a clue about _whom_ she was hinting at. He was probably still in denial about that particular aspect of his life anyway.

"That would be for sure a complete waste of time. Especially since you already know a woman that matches you perfectly".

"I _knew_ a woman that really matched me. Unfortunately, she died eight years ago".

Her expression softened at this. "I understand that your wife was a most wonderful woman – and so was your little child. But you have to let them go. There are other people that care about you, Patrick. It's only unfair to disregard them, you know".

"They're my _friends_, as you pointed out before. Seriously, I'm not going to date Rigsby or Cho – not for all the tea in China".

"Quit playing dumb with me. I'm a shrink, as you know perfectly well. I might not have your uncanny insight, but I can tell when a woman is in love. You know whom I'm talking about. _She's in love with you_ – as much as you are with her, as a matter of fact".

"Please, come on…"

"Well, I had to tell you. What you're going to do about this – that's entirely up to you".

She stood up and made to leave. "Thanks for the coffee. It was really nice to see you again, Patrick. I hope I've managed to put some sense in that stubborn head of yours, at the very least".

With that she just walked away, leaving Jane to mull over everything she had said.

...

The letter came a week later. She frowned when she didn't recognize that curiously flowing handwriting at once.

Then she burst out laughing as she read the words scribbled on the sheet of paper.

_Sacramento, California_

_Dear Sophie, _

_You were right once again. What should I say… being a shrink probably has its advantages._

_I just want to say thank you. You're really a good friend – probably one of the best I've ever had._

_Teresa sends her greetings as well. She seems to agree with you as a matter of fact – as she's stating I'm the most annoying thick skull in the entire universe._

_By the way, would you consider attending to our wedding? It should take place in July – unless my lovely fiancée changes her mind before that date._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Patrick Jane_


End file.
